


如果草帽团团员是Omega

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, alpha sanji, omega zoro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 除一人为O，其余全员为A





	1. 索隆的情况

**Author's Note:**

> 除一人为O，其余全员为A

山治最后用水冲过一遍手里的碗，拿布擦干了，整整齐齐地摆进碗柜里，再把碗柜关上。他喉咙里含着不成调的歌，转头扫一圈餐厅，确认活都干完了，伸手去摸裤兜里的烟盒，一边点上烟一边走出餐厅，看见吃饱的路飞顶着大太阳在草坪上撒欢，乔巴和乌索普缩在一起犯困。他扶着围栏深吸一口气，将嘴里含的白烟吐出去，感到海风迎面拂上他的脸。水汽蒸腾的咸味和烟草辛香围绕着他，混着一丝极淡的苦味。山治顿了顿，把香烟拿下来，更仔细地闻空气，一边闻一边往甲板上走。再走两步下楼梯，手一扬将吸了一半的烟扔进了海里。最后他被气味引到瞭望塔下抬头往上看，耳根一片通红，整个人闻起来好似在身上打翻了三瓶红酒。那股酒香太重，甚至让一旁迷迷瞪瞪的乔巴揉着眼睛问他：“山治？没事吧？”

厨师惊醒一般回过头，朝乔巴摆了摆手。酒味淡了一点。小驯鹿又揉了揉眼睛，看到乌索普早就一脸扭曲地捂着鼻子挪到另一头去了。

山治险些追着草木的苦味爬到瞭望塔上面去。他晃了晃脑袋，转身钻回厨房，几分钟后一手端着冰饮一手提着巨大水壶又走出来，分发饮料，照顾女士们，动作甚至有些急迫。娜美和罗宾坐在太阳伞下偷笑，笑得他面红耳赤，酒气熏天，落荒而逃地抱着那一桶水去爬瞭望塔。离塔顶越近，植物的气味也越发清晰。等他从瞭望室的门口探出头，已经和浸在这股味道里差不多了。厨师把水壶往地上一杵，四处一看，见到他想找的人正站在窗户旁举铁，赤裸的背部朝着他，汗珠细细密密地排在上面，汇成水流浸湿裤子。车轮大的铁块上上下下，手臂的线条一张一弛，被阳光一照光滑得像上了一层油。山治清了清嗓子，利索地爬起来，拎着水壶向索隆走去。

索隆头也不回地继续动作。山治看见地上一滩一滩的水渍，有些已经干了，有些还能聚起一汪影子。蓟草的苦味浓烈得让他不敢大口吸气。信息素的味道完全盖过本应有的汗臭，像刷子一样刷他的舌根。厨师伸手去握住哑铃，索隆才逐渐停下动作，让他把铁块拿走了。山治把它们放下之前不动声色地颠了颠，比平时用的还要重一点。

“你就一直这么消耗体力？”他开口问，给索隆倒了一杯水。水温刚刚好，不冷不烫，带点温度。索隆脸颊上浮着两团红，微微喘气，低头接过水杯喝了一口，眉毛抖了抖。山治盯着他皱起眉毛把一杯盐水喝完了，立刻又倒了一杯。

剑士别过脸去不看他，捧着杯子慢慢喝，一边哼哼：“我想喝酒。”

“梦里喝去。”厨师说。

索隆便不说话了，执着地盯着窗外，就是不肯朝这边看。Omega的气味勾缠他的脚。山治感到熟悉的热度又涌了上来，让他耳朵发烫。沉默在空气中流淌。他忽然觉得不对，眯着眼睛仔细观察索隆穿的那条黑裤子，片刻后十分直白地伸手一摸。索隆像睡梦中被摸醒的流浪猫一样当场跳了起来，退开两步声色俱厉地问：“干什么？”

山治则是惊呆了。他摸了一手的水，而且从这股浓得都能从苦里嗅出一点甜味的信息素来看绝不是汗。“你的发情期都到这地步了竟然还在锻炼？？你知道你连裤脚都湿了吗？”

问索隆当然是没用的。剑士脸上的表情微妙地处于心虚气短和理直气壮之间，眼神坚定地钉在地面上：“有问题吗？”

山治开始叹气了。他推着索隆让他去垫子上坐下，扯过旁边的毛巾来兜头盖住绿脑袋，坐在剑士身后给他擦汗。“当然没有。”他最后说。

毛巾从头上落到后颈，从略微肿胀的腺体上轻轻擦过。但索隆还是浑身一抖，脊背都绷紧了，肌肉挤压出几处柔软的凹陷。山治被Omega的味道冲得有点上头，直感觉裤裆发紧。毛巾擦完后背便往胸前走，他顺势直起身从背后搂住索隆，侧头在剑士的鬓角亲了一下。索隆一声不吭，浑身僵硬，脸色涨红犹如煮熟龙虾。山治便笑，扔掉毛巾把索隆搂紧了，嘴唇贴到那颗发热的腺体上摩挲：“要我帮忙吗？”没等多久就看到竖起的发茬点了点，颤动从相触的地方传来。

厨师得了许可，嘴一张叼住了那小块皮肤，犬齿毫不留情地刺了进去。索隆极轻地叫了一声，战栗一阵一阵地扩散开来，被厨师按回怀抱。山治则尝到了蓟草；他尝到奶蓟叶被切开流出的乳白汁液，带着回甘的清苦涌进口腔。等他松开口，植物的气味已经和酒香混作一团，汗水沾湿了他的大半件衬衫。僵得像雕塑的剑士终于有所软化，从石头变回了一团湿哒哒的毛皮动物，边喘气边靠进他怀里。“这样会感觉好点，嗯？”山治的嗓音拉得很低，像安抚野生猛兽。“你等会要去换条裤子，这条已经湿透了。”

索隆没回应，也不知道究竟听见了没有。他便继续这么抱着，感到浸湿的布料隔在两人之间。Omega瘫了一会就一骨碌爬起来，从山治怀抱里溜出去了。“你没有自己的事要做吗？”剑士一边走向水壶一边这么问他，好似刚刚什么事都没有发生，山治没有用犬齿在他那红肿的腺体上留下一个临时标记，他也没有流水流到弄湿整条裤子。山治有一瞬间感到好气又好笑，但随即满心都被柔软的情绪填满了，想着随便他吧，便也跟着起身，准备下楼去换身衣服，处理晚餐的食材。

厨师半个身子已经出了瞭望室的门，忽然听见索隆叫他。他抬起头，看到他的男友站在阳光下，用水杯挡住嘴，一边说：“……我找乔巴拿了避孕药。”声音小得像蚊吟。山治还反应了一会，然后才意识到这话是什么意思，顿时感觉全身的血液都往下半身去了。他咬牙切齿地咒道：“操，你给我等着。”砰地一下拉上了门。剩下索隆通红着脸把盐水喝完，大喇喇坐到地上，眼角忽地露出一个笑纹来。

晚上飞快地到了。山治心不在焉到路飞都能看出来，好在大家都十分能够理解。他熬到大家睡觉再去洗澡的时候整间浴室都是索隆身上那清苦混红酒的信息素味道，他洗到一半就硬得不行，最后是硬着出门爬瞭望塔的。房间里没有开灯，山治脚一勾把门带上，看见索隆赤身裸体地跪坐在月光下，三把刀整整齐齐地摆在旁边。Omega拿铁块和毯子筑巢，把瞭望室里所有的垫子全都拖到了一起，这会正拎着一张毯子往哑铃上铺。他意识到Alpha进来了，便从巢穴里跨出来，坐在旁边地上抬头看他。山治喉结滚过一个来回，边脱衣服边走过去，最后跪下去捞起剑士狠狠地抱住了，低头就去咬索隆的嘴，去吸那条软舌头。两人总共也没做过几次，这还是第一次撞上索隆的发情期，他这回才真正体会到什么是信息素上头，只觉得索隆整个人都冒着温柔的热气，让人恨不得把他咬碎肏烂了揉进怀里去。山治的手从索隆胸前掠过，碰过那一条疤，摸到满手的汗珠，滑不溜手。他揪住硬得像小石子一样的乳头捻了捻，立即背上一痛，感到握剑的手在用指甲掐他的背。山治一笑，俯下身含住乳头狠狠一啜，又用牙齿含在中间来回碾过，索隆顿时呜了一声，指甲无力地松开了，手掌在他背上磨来磨去。剑士攀着他的脊背，颇为生涩地朝他分开了腿，像书页一样左右打开，用脚后跟去勾他的腰窝，十分大胆地表达渴求。山治一面亲他的前胸和锁骨，一面右手往下摸到穴眼，接了一手湿漉漉的水。他暗骂一声，一转手腕，用掌根去碰索隆翘得老高的阴茎，这么一路若有若无地滑下来，停在会阴处忽然压紧了开始抖动。发情发得浑身滚烫的Omega猛地一颤，啊了一声，后穴涌出一大股清液打在地板上，阴茎抖了抖，竟然就这么射了，精液沾到山治的胸前。

“等等！……等等，停一下……”厨师的手还按在那，索隆被磨得不行了，抖着嗓子哆哆嗦嗦去推他的肩膀。山治停了动作，另一只手钻到他身后抱起来，探头去嗅他的后颈，一边呼呼地笑：“这么敏感？我还没进去呢。”

索隆似乎意识到这幅表现与他一直以来的形象相悖，把脸往山治肩窝一埋，又开始装死。Alpha捞着他，手掌总算从微鼓的会阴处离开了，却又两指一并，捅进松软的肉穴里。红膏一样的肠肉紧紧缠上来，汁水汩汩洇过他的指缝，像把手插进热奶油。索隆两腿一紧，接着立刻打得更开，浑身冒着渴望被触碰的蒸腾水汽。山治能摸到他的腿根在一阵阵发颤，但穴眼又在拼命往里吸他的手指，好似怕得要命又贪吃要舔上来讨好的小动物。他深吸一口气，拇指在索隆的会阴上按压，食指和中指则填在穴里翻搅叩击，确保这条蠕动的肉道能够承受他膨大的结。剑士仰躺着紧紧搂住他，喉咙里滚过模糊的呜咽，脚后跟扣着他的腰往前推，要用屁股去蹭他剑拔弩张的阴茎。山治很快就被他蹭得没办法了，咬牙切齿地最后确认一次湿热的窄道已经准备完毕，便抽出手指、扶着性器对准淌水的肉洞，一挺腰直直撞到了底。

索隆发出一声尖叫，后脑磕在地板上，前胸高高挺起，绷得像一张弓。山治捉住他的胯，闭起眼睛喟叹，感受簇拥着吸上来的紧致丝滑，随即便挺腰动了起来。肉刀在膏脂中切割，击打红肿的软肉，挤出一股一股绵长的水。剑士张大嘴喘气，快感的电流骤然窜向大脑，让他连用腿去勾Alpha的力气都没有了，只能战栗着将腿耷拉在两旁，呻吟被捣成细碎的气音一声一声落了满地。山治退出来一些，开始变换角度浅浅抽插，希望找到那条藏在体内的紧闭裂口。Omega如同快淹死的人抓浮木一样挂在他的脖子上抽气，厨子能看见他半阖眼睛里湿润的流光，那点光亮随着顶弄逐渐被颠出眼眶，划过一道湿痕流到鬓角里去。蓟草被完全切开了，乳汁洒得到处都是，逐渐混进流淌的红酒。他低下头，嘴唇在索隆的脖颈处逡巡，满足地从那里闻到自己信息素的味道。

他最终还是撞上了索隆的生殖腔。剑士抽出一声惊喘，听起来吸饱了水，乃至于带着点哭腔。他知道这恐怕是索隆身上最娇嫩的部分了，轻微的撞击都能让Omega又疼又爽到挺着屁股大股大股流水。“你……”索隆说，但是最终还是没能说出来。山治和他接吻，吮咬他的下唇，又去摸他湿漉漉的阴茎，内里则用龟头强硬抵住那条窄缝。索隆被他顶得不住往上窜，又遭他强行拉回来，反复捣在脆弱腔口上。剑士很快便被过于强烈的快感击溃，吸着鼻子瘫软下去将头撇到一旁，眼泪快要在地上积出一个小水洼。山治便知道这是他的许可了，腰间一送，龟头破开那道细小的口子，一路顶到生殖腔的尽头。索隆险些失去意识；山治第一次听见他用这样的声音叫喊，好像幼崽被按在烙铁上一样细弱又凄惨。那窄小的腔口死死咬住他的阴茎，内部则是嫩滑的腔肉和温暖的热液，要将他的老二吸得更深更紧。Omega爽到痉挛，好像生来就该含着屌般紧紧嵌在阴茎上，唾液从嘴角滑下去。他继续亲他，手掌四处摩挲安抚，一边毫不犹豫地抽送起来。剑士喘不上气一样断续地啊啊叫着，眼泪流了满脸，一点在意形象的余韵都没有了。

山治就这么肏他的生殖腔内部，一直肏到他开始胡言乱语，双手瘫开，汗流浃背，如同被剖开的蚌。湿液从相接处飞溅开来，和索隆射出的精液混在一起。Alpha也在快感中迎来了极限，阴茎的结猛然膨胀，牢牢卡在肉穴内开始射精。剑士踢蹬两下，很快就一点力气都没有了，只被人握着腰一股股往腔内灌精。山治摸索着把躺在地上的他再次捞起来靠进自己怀里，鼻子靠在腺体旁深深嗅着，轻轻啃咬周围的皮肤，却始终没有去碰肿胀的腺体，流连一番便离去了。索隆从躺姿变成半坐在阴茎上的姿势，抽搐着流下几滴眼泪，射无可射的老二打出一个空泡，靠在山治怀里不再动弹。厨师把脸贴在他的胸前听那砰砰的心跳，复又在那道巨大的伤疤上亲了一下。剑士忽然挣动起来，朝一边歪过头去，更完整地露出了脖颈上的器官。山治连忙抓住他以免他滑下去，定定地盯着那片皮肤看，然后问他：“你想好了吗？”

索隆说不出话，只是微弱地点头，头发蹭着他的肩膀。山治等了一会没等到反悔，便凑上去舔了舔，接着又一次狠狠咬住了那颗腺体——信息素和精液一同流进Omega身体里，连结形成了；这个Omega已经被他标记，彻底属于他了。

索隆睁开眼睛的时候正巧看到山治凑到他面前的水杯。月亮挂在天空中央。他被很好地放进了自己建造的巢穴里，腰后垫着垫子，身上铺着毛毯。他低下头去喝水，喝了一口又皱起眉毛，嫌弃盐水的味道。但山治坚持把杯子凑到他的嘴边，于是他还是乖乖喝完了。厨师的眼睛在月光下发亮，气味闻起来像是酒中掺了一丝苦。他想说话，但嗓子哑得说不出来。山治却很快会意，从旁边捞过他的三把刀，小心翼翼地递给他。剑士抱紧自己的刀，抓过厨师的手亲了亲，便很快睡着了。


	2. 路飞的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了路飞是O之外，其余全员为A

“卧槽路飞你发情期到了吗？”山治痛苦地捏着鼻子，用看毒气弹的眼神瞪着趴在栏杆上钓鱼钓到打呼的路飞。他端起空饮料杯往后连退好几步，好像发情期气味是他恰好路过时才突然爆得满甲板都是一样落荒而逃，奔回水族馆砰地一声关上门。整个过程惊慌得像一只被黄瓜吓飞到天花板上的猫。

跟路飞并排趴着的乌索普、乔巴和布鲁克一齐抬头嗅嗅空气，终于捕捉到浅淡得几乎闻不出什么的麦草味。就算曾经是Alpha现在也已经啥都没了的布鲁克咂咂嘴，无动于衷地继续钓鱼；对信息素不怎么感冒，天生是个平和温顺低水准Alpha的乌索普耸耸肩，往鱼钩上挂了一只虫子。本来没有ABO性别系统，磕了果实才突然变成Alpha的乔巴茫然地问乌索普：“为什么山治这么怕路飞的气味啊？”

乌索普老气横秋地答，“因为山治对Omega比较敏感吧。”

“是吗？”乔巴把视线放回浮漂上。“那山治的信息素嗅觉一定非常灵敏，比我平时的嗅觉还要灵敏许多呢。”

那倒也不一定，乌索普边把鱼钩甩出去边想。山治大概只是不能接受O的气味从船长身上飘出来罢了。  
  
  
此刻山治站在厨房里，两手撑着料理台，心里是很痛苦的。他的信息素嗅觉确实比别人敏锐一些，从小到大一直都能快速捕捉到发情Omega的气味。让他最受不了的就是每次闻到路飞的味道，都会是“又香又软麦田里扶着遮阳帽的白裙小姐姐”和“一周才洗一次澡全身汗味偶尔还有血和药味的橡皮猴子”的混合，香和臭混在一起时间久了哪怕真闻到可爱Omega的气味也没法好好欣赏——他都怕自己被船长的味道吓萎了。

况且路飞在发情期这一阵子的味道对高水准Alpha来说是真的很难闻，效果堪比杀虫剂对脸狂呲。

索隆在这个问题上难得跟山治持同样看法。本来想要歇一会打个盹的剑士被硬生生熏醒，一睁眼顿时想起整个世界都被路飞发情期气味支配的恐惧。虽然不怕这熏不死人的味道但也不想白被熏上两天，索隆当机立断拿起剑就爬上了瞭望塔。他在那上面偷偷放了一件山治的外套，每次闻到什么莫名其妙的气味都会用红酒味外套洗一下嗅觉。山治也知道这事，索隆觉得虽然没说，但厨子心里可能挺高兴他这么做。  
  
  
坐在花园里看书的罗宾平静地端起花茶抿了一口，飘得到处都是的Omega气味对她几乎没任何影响。山治关上门的声音让她往甲板上看了一眼，笑了笑又把头埋进书里。  
远在制图室的娜美隐约闻到点什么，抬头看见窗户外面一片晴朗。她低头算算日子，立刻想起今天是路飞的发情期。航海士在拿着信息素香水下去拯救船上高水准Alpha的嗅觉和把手上这张地图画完两个选项之间犹豫了一下，淡定地用笔蘸一蘸墨水继续画了起来。

弗兰奇在船头掌着舵突然就被生化武器扑了一脸。他还没回头就知道又是船长在搞事，心想改造人还怕你这点信息素攻击？往鼻子上一摁切断嗅觉系统，顿时啥味闻不到，无味一身轻。  
  
  
“啊？”睡得口水滴答的路飞终于醒过来，一脸懵逼地四处看看，转头问乌索普：“怎么这么热？太阳不大啊？”

乌索普用看白痴的眼神看他，“你发情期到了，路飞。”

“啊咧？是吗？我都忘了！发情期日子好难记啊。”路飞挠挠脸，把鱼竿拉起来又放下去。

“这一次也一切正常，跟平时没什么不同吗？”船医尽职尽责地调查船上唯一一个Omega的生理状况。路飞盯着海面，用那种三心二意正想着玩没空理睬监护人唠叨的语气跟乔巴说“是啊是啊，就是稍微有点热，过一天就好了”。

乌索普跟乔巴对视一眼，同时露出“真是没办法”的表情。毕竟现在看来路飞可能更接近无性别男性，ABO特征都跟他不完全相符，除了每月定时散播高水准Alpha毒气之外就跟个Beta没啥区别，估计肚子里也不会有子宫这种器官。虽然没什么医学上的解释，但目前来说对路飞的健康是没有影响的。

想这玩意干啥！乌索普心说。不如钓鱼。不如钓鱼。


	3. 山治的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除山治一人为O，其余全员为A

索隆正在挥今天第17056次哑铃的时候突然感觉到了什么。剑士把直径两米的哑铃往地上一杵，撩起毛巾擦了擦汗，几步走到瞭望室门口顺着绳梯出去。他站在臂架上确认了下面没人，向前一跃从几十米高空落下，双脚着地嗵的一声。草地上留下两个几厘米深的脚印。

太阳大得很。

索隆循着味道往厨房走。娜美靠在二层的围栏上注意着航向，看见索隆上来了然地笑笑。剑士看都没看她一眼，推开厨房门走了进去。一点湿润的咸味顺着他的动作漏出来，又被隔绝在房间内。

过了一会门再次打开，路飞撅着嘴被索隆勾着衣后领子拎出来扔在走廊上。门里散出比刚才更明显的、仿佛滤掉了苦腥味的海水咸，立刻被咔哒关门声掐断。

路飞坐在地上一脸不高兴地哼哼，“为什么要把我赶出来啊？明明山治做的午饭那么香！反正等会也可以吃到的吧！真是的，索隆想要偷吃也不用这样……”哼了一会就爬起来拍拍屁股去找乌索普玩了。目睹全过程的娜美闻着路飞身上沾的清淡海水味，不忍直视地别过脸。

只是把你赶出来已经很不错了，航海士心想。换个人扑在山治君身上没准会被暴打一顿。  
  
  
12点的时候出来叫大家吃饭的是索隆。船员在餐厅坐好，开始闹哄哄的用餐。船厨像往常一样一个人靠在灶台边，呼出的白烟遮住了脸，除了索隆没人看见他脸上一路蔓延到耳尖的红晕。剑士一边仰头灌酒一边用余光留意着厨师，吃饭速度比平时慢上一拍，被路飞摸走了两块肉都没发现。他的叉子一下插空，扎在盘子上发出一声轻响。

罗宾闻着餐厅里的信息素气味，用生长出来的手给自己续上一杯咖啡。娜美眼观鼻鼻观口口观心，专心吃饭假装自己什么都不知道。乔巴对信息素不敏感，兴高采烈地往嘴里塞甜品；布鲁克依旧是一个“曾经是Alpha但现在已经啥都没了”的骷髅架子，意味不明地一个人哟嚯嚯嚯。弗兰奇吨吨吨吨地喝可乐，突然抬手摁了摁钢铁鼻子上的某个按钮。

乌索普作为一个瑟瑟发抖的低水准Alpha几乎要被满屋子乱飞的尖锐信息素戳成筛子，看了看若无其事的全团人员他只好默默仰天长叹并把一句mmp咽回肚子里。

路飞一如既往胡吃海塞，把面前的都吃完了就试图抢别人碗里的，别人都防着抢不到就把脑袋伸到山治面前要他再添点。这回他刚一靠近就觉得山治身上有什么冰凉的味道混在微弱咸味里直往鼻腔里戳，刺得他眼泪都要出来了；船长被迫猛地收回脑袋，橡胶脖子发出啪的一声。

路飞把头探过去的那一瞬间，乌索普发誓他感觉到索隆身上的信息素炸成了天边的一团烟花。

“呜哇好痛？！”橡皮人捂着鼻子含糊不清地说，立刻从索隆那里捞来一个饭团塞在嘴里缓解刺痛。乌索普看着橡胶手臂从眼前咻地飞过去咻地飞回来，心里憋着一句卧槽不知是该对被信息素蛰回来的船长说还是该对魂不守舍连饭团被摸走都毫无反应的索隆说。

“喂，路飞。”叼着烟的厨师突然出声，声音比平常低将近一个八度，老大一盘烤肉端在手上。“别老抢别人的饭，都说了肯定够吃。”他低着头让刘海挡住半边脸，稳稳地走个来回把盘子放在餐桌上。

如果不是气味，乌索普在路飞欢呼着再战一轮的背景音中想。他还真看不出来山治正在经历发情期。  
  
  
饭后大家都十分默契地离开了餐厅，不怎么会读空气的船长也因为吃饱喝足满意地出去钓鱼了，只剩下索隆和山治还留在那里。剑士把碟子都叠起来放到洗碗池里，和厨师并肩站着帮忙洗碗。两个人都异常安静，锋锐、冷硬、闻起来像金属的Alpha信息素缓慢流动着，与温和、厚重、闻起来像海洋的Omega信息素混在一起，好似被安抚一般懒洋洋地围着对方打转。山治这会有些发热，而且很累，所以不太想说话，索隆是知道的。没人引战，所以常年吵架的两人吵不起来；这样挺好，索隆心说。这样就足够好了。

洗完碗筷收拾干净的时候，剑士探身从后面环住厨师的腰，亲了亲他后颈上的腺体。山治被亲得浑身一抖，随即又在细碎的吻中平静下来，转过身直直盯着剑士看；索隆无辜地与他对视，数秒后厨师伸手扣住恋人的后脑，对准嘴唇啃了上去。


	4. 乌索普的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除乌索普一人为O，其余全员为A

乌索普今天早上一醒来就觉得自己热得快要死了。他冷静地瘫在吊床上盯着天花板，在路飞和弗兰奇的呼噜声中长长地哀叹一声，翻身把自己闷回被子里。

总是在七点开始干活的狙击手直接躺到了中午，依然跟条无能为力的咸鱼一样起不了床。路飞在上午的前两个小时内一直在他床边转悠，好像以前乌索普从来没经历过发情期一样大惊小怪、十分担忧；快十点的时候山治进来把路飞强行拖走了，理由是叫他去打两只海王类上来加餐。他甚至顺便把诊治完毕的乔巴也叫了出去，谢天谢地——乌索普攥着被子想——感谢路飞挑中了会读空气又善解人意的山治当厨师。

乌索普不太清楚自己闻起来是个什么味道。根据可雅的说法，他闻起来像是沾着露水的青草，只要在草地上散散步就一定能嗅到的清香。现在船上甲板就有草地，可能他闻起来跟甲板差不多一个味吧。

草帽团的狙击手其实很羡慕那些有着硬汉信息素的人，比如闻着像刀的索隆、闻着像酒的山治和闻着像机油的弗兰奇。要是能像路飞那样信息素好似太阳灿烂热烈也很不错，再不济跟像橘子的娜美和像花香的罗宾一样有特色也行；不过可能是人品不好，有着八千人手下的乌索普船长的信息素毫无特别之处，普通得让人意识不到这是属于一个Omega的信息素。

这大概就是我的人生，乌索普边把自己闷得汗流浃背边想。既不特别也不强大，就跟个普通人一样。

我是个凡人啊。  
  
  
乌索普的午饭是在床上吃的。乔巴把食物端进来，用托盘垫着放到乌索普的被子上。狙击手坐起来看了一眼，是放凉了一阵子但摸上去还有温度的海鲜粥和不烫也不凉的温水。他再次在心里感谢山治，并拿起了勺子。

乔巴不知是不是怕他无聊，一直趴在旁边跟他说话，内容五花八门，从“我想试试新研发的药物，是在上次那个岛上的村医那里学的，听说治痔疮很好用，不过船上没人得痔疮”、“Omega一直都这么辛苦吗，需不需要抑制剂？我配了一些但一直不能确定效果，不、果然还是找别的志愿者来试吧”到“山治和索隆脖子上都有几块像是被蚊子咬了的红印，他们闻起来也有对方的味道，可能是很厉害连气味都能传播的新型蚊子”，想到什么说什么。乌索普一边喝粥一边啃着猝不及防塞到嘴里的狗粮，心说你们俩也就能骗骗乔巴和路飞两个笨蛋了。

没准连路飞都骗不住，船长早就用野兽般的直觉洞察一切，不觉得这是什么大事所以没说而已。  
  
  
发情期除了让人虚得不行、会乱放信息素、要注意一下别不小心被人上之外还有个很微妙的缺点，就是会对别人的气味非常敏感。每次乌索普都很庆幸自己是个低水准Omega，一个季度才一次发情期，对Alpha耐受程度高，不然跟一群高水准Alpha同寝光信息素冲击就能去掉他半条命。然而此时此刻低水准Omega的乌索普船长坐在床上稍微留意一会，就能发现这房间里到处都是的明显得不行的“生活气息”，以红酒和刀的气味混合为最。  
一直躺到下午自觉信息素差不多已经全通过汗排出去、正打算下床去浴室洗个澡的乌索普翻着白眼横穿男寝，内心疯狂吐槽鼻子闻出的新世界：在索隆床上有红酒味也就算了，沙发上两人的混合气味明显得堪比三米宽高亮霓虹灯，八成前两天才刚在那上面胡搞过；洗手池、储物柜上也都留有明晃晃的证据，甚至连贴着海报的那面墙上也有——

上一次发情期时还一干二净的男寝景象仿佛就在昨天，感情的世界我真是不懂。

乌索普拉开寝室门，钓鱼三人组立刻跟他打招呼，问他感觉怎样；弗兰奇从楼上探出头，告诉他乌索普工厂的东西帮他收拾好了。

路过靠坐在墙边打盹的索隆时，剑士睁开独眼看了看他，又闭上眼睛继续睡觉。山治托着下午茶迎面走下楼梯，看见他一句话没说，只从一群冰饮里挑出一杯给他就接着往下走了。乌索普尝了一口，发现是添了点红枣和其他不知名东西的热牛奶。还很好喝。

娜美和罗宾都在图书馆里看书。乌索普爬梯子去浴室的时候娜美抬头闻闻空气，对发情期的Omega狙击手说：“花洒好像有点问题，水压特别大。小心点哦。”  
  
  
晚上乌索普终于感觉好些，不再像是随时脚一软就要跪的弱鸡了。他决心赶紧把剩下的发情期睡过去，因此早早地爬上吊床躺好。刚躺下十分钟狙击手就被两股突然爆开剧烈碰撞席卷整屋的高水准Alpha信息素刺得一抖，好似有人扔了两颗Alpha信息素炸弹在寝室门口一样让他猛然坐起险些滚下床去。路飞的声音隐约从门外传来，“……你们不要在这里打架，太难闻了，换一个地方……”没一会那两股戳人肺管子的味道就渐渐远去，闻不到了。

坐在床上等了几分钟后，乌索普长出一口气，安定躺下、卷好换过的被子，在黑暗中闭上眼睛。当个凡人也不错，他想。这不是还有一群非人的伙伴们吗。


	5. 布鲁克的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除布鲁克一人为O，其余全员为A

布鲁克有个秘密。

说是秘密大概也不太准确，因为布鲁克从来没有试图遮掩过任何东西。恰恰相反，他差不多一直在光明正大地展示自己，甚至有点生怕别人没注意到他的特别之处而故意四处晃来晃去的意思。然而哪怕他时时刻刻站在人最多的地方、吃饭时尽职打嗝放屁、在船上开微型演唱会、早上强行提供叫醒服务都没什么卵用，秘密仍然是秘密；全团人员没有一个人，没有一个人发现这个布鲁克完全没有隐瞒的事实。

草帽海贼团的音乐家，是个高水准Omega。

毕竟不是什么值得特意提起的信息，草帽团的音乐家从入了队以来就一直没跟人说过自己曾经是什么性别，因为白骨是没有性别的。说是这么说，但高水准Omega可不是什么满地走的大白菜；换在西海一个人少点的国家能见着一次都值得回村里炫耀好一阵子。伟大航道上的这类性别就更少了，要真碰上的话十个里面有八个强得不像话，剩下的一个是变态一个是人妖，不如不见。

还活着的时候布鲁克没少被人指着用“哇快看那里有人鱼”的语气说“哇快看那里有高水准Omega”，音乐家非但不觉得有啥好害羞，反而引以为豪认为这也是对个人特质的一种肯定。鉴于他仗着非人身高和与普通Omega迥然相异的脸从来没被Alpha骚扰过，这可能也是站着说话不腰疼的一种表现。

这样一位习惯了受人关注的高水准O，从上船至今，从未被人发现自己是一个Omega。

死了之后除了展示45º和音乐才能就再也没收到过这种惊讶目光的布鲁克仿佛又一次体会到不被监视猫头鹰当活人的悲苦，哪怕发情期间（自认为）疯狂散发信息素都不能引起任何人注意的音乐家恨不得跪坐在地上大声嚎啕“好寂寞哟”并当场表演一段即兴solo。  
  
  
我现在觉得很热！正每月一次发情期的音乐家站在船头吹着海风想。虽然我没有皮肤没有肌肉没有四肢酸痛，连内脏都是没有的，哟嚯嚯嚯——

“布鲁克！你在干什么！别傻站着，快去把帆收起来！”娜美顶着暴雨大喊，看起来不抓着扶手就要被吹走了。雨水把她的刘海打湿成一绺一绺贴在额头上。船员们都扛着恶劣天气迅速动起来各自完成自己的工作，填装可乐桶或是掌舵或是收起缆绳，颇有些忙乱中井然有序的气势。

倾盆大雨砸在头骨上，汇成溪流从眼窝流进颅腔内。用泡在水里的不存在的脑子伤春悲秋几秒之后，布鲁克压了压礼帽，高声应道“好——”并一个高跳飞上桅杆。  
  
  
总算从新世界莫名其妙毫无预兆的魔幻天气中逃脱，团员原地歇了一会，又回到了各搞各的日常。布鲁克挂在栏杆上，半截身子悬在外面声称自己是条床单，立刻收获了路飞、乌索普和乔巴的大笑和鼓掌。实在无事可做于是又开始钓鱼的四人像幼儿园小孩一样在甲板边缘排排坐好甩下鱼竿时，音乐家已经忘记自己刚才在烦恼什么事了。

——到晚饭时他才突然想起自己是个Omega并且正在发情期，因为餐厅里某两个人的混合信息素气味重得装作注意不到都不行。布鲁克后知后觉地意识到要是自己还活着，这么重的Alpha气味得花掉他两三管抑制剂；但由于现在他死了，连器官都烂成了空气中的灰，所以信息素冲击不再是一个耗钱的支出项。

这不是很有趣吗！在餐桌边坐好的布鲁克心想，开始根据气味兴致勃勃研究船上的剑士和厨师到底来了几发，谁在上面谁在下面，滚了多久，有没有内【】——

可能时间有点长，味道都糊成一团分不清楚。布鲁克只好沐浴在厮混的信息素中等着餐点上桌。这挺可以理解的，他对自己说，因为山治先生非常敬业，肯定不会耽误做饭的时间，而索隆先生也会抓紧一切机会变强，可能刚放松完就迫不及待跑回去锻炼了。

该不该告诉他们我是个Omega而且闻得很清楚呢？音乐家犹豫了一会，就迅速决定还是不要说好了。这有助于我了解伙伴们的感情生活啊！布鲁克这么想，并哟嚯嚯笑着喝了一口牛奶。  
  
  
后来有一次发情期的时候布鲁克终于忍不住问了一下嗅觉最灵敏的乔巴有没有闻到他身上有什么不一样的味道。乔巴一脸我不太清楚你想问什么的样子告诉他没啥味道，除了太久没洗澡可能有点骨头碰下来的粉粘在身上，不过那味很轻所以没什么影响。从那以后布鲁克就不再纠结自己的性别是个秘密这事了。

因为没有腺体，发不发情都没有味道嘛。


	6. 娜美的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除娜美为O外，其余全员为A

娜美在发情期来的前一天晚上就已经做足了准备。她告诉船员们第二天会是她的发情期，征求了大家的意见并最终决定停在原处等她的发情期过去再继续航行，用额外的枕头将床围起来，换上她最舒适的那套睡衣，摘了个橘子放在床头柜，确认了紧急情况用的抑制剂都放在随手能拿到的地方，床边有灌满水的热水壶，新毛巾搭在椅子上……当一切就绪躺上床的时候罗宾对她笑了笑并拿着书离开了房间，娜美知道接下来一天Alpha考古学家都不会回女寝了。她缩进被子呢喃了一句谢谢，然后闭上了眼。

再睁开眼睛的时候世界都在旋转。娜美习以为常地打了个哈欠，丝毫不受影响地起来洗漱，但没有换衣服。航海士随后打开房门，站在门口感知了一下天气；一片晴朗，气压稳定。

没有问题，很好。她想。

发情期的Omega嗅觉要比平时强个快十倍，娜美站在二楼放眼望去，感觉自己就像开了天眼一样能“看”到船上各位的气味凝聚在空中。路飞的张牙舞爪，乌索普的缩成一团，弗兰奇的庞大厚重，索隆的纹丝不动，罗宾的细细一缕，乔巴的淡得几乎看不见。

真奇怪，没看到山治君的气味呢。

“娜美————”路飞的声音从下面传来。她探头看了看，有些惊讶地看见船长脸上罩着一个形如防毒面具的口罩。橡皮人的手抓在口罩上，看得见的半张脸皱成一团，却没有把口罩摘下来。“你感觉好吗？”

“我是挺好的啦。”娜美说。“倒是你，那个口罩是怎么回事？”

“是山治要我戴的，他说是为了防止我变得狂躁。大家都戴了！啊，除了布鲁克和索隆，他们好像不会受影响……”

娜美张了张嘴，不知道自己该说什么。

入队以后的两次发情期她恰好在旅馆里还将自己团成了被子里的一个球，所以没有其他人意识到Omega和Alpha会如何被对方的信息素影响；但上一次他们没能上岸并遇到了暴风，娜美不得不顶着发情期燥热出来指挥大家逃离恶劣天气。那天晚上船上的高水准Alpha们都显得尤其亢奋，路飞满船疯跑大叫着要吃肉，山治跟索隆打得不可开交、险些砸穿桑尼号的甲板，弗兰奇在原地秀了一个小时毫不间断的机器人变形。

这些都是罗宾后来告诉她的，因为她当时吸入太多Alpha信息素，差点没恶心到当场晕倒，直接回屋就躺下了。低水准O比起高水准O来已经算是Alpha耐受程度高，但大量高水准A信息素同时摄入还是会让她们难受得不行；其中女性O又比男性O更敏感一些。经过上一次之后她本来决定这一回也要像之前那样闷过去，现在看来托山治君的福她可以坐起来画画地图也说不定。  
  
  
娜美捏着笔，对照记录的数据往图上填了一条横线。她看着手指间支起的长长羽毛，想起从前还在当小偷的时候她总会在发情的时候躲回可可西亚村，度过这一段危险期之后再回去继续偷窃。那时候如果阿龙发现了她，就会逼她在阿龙乐园里画图。她只能一边画一边庆幸鱼人的性别系统和人类不同，阿龙闻不到她正在发情期——

现在她依然在发情期画图。但已经完全不一样了。  
现在她感到十分安全。  
  
  
午后快两点时她听见了敲门声，山治在门外叫她，这时候她才开始觉得饿。深吸一口气准备硬抗嗅觉灾难的娜美打开房门，然后震惊地发现站在面前带着口罩的金发厨师散发着像个温和男性Omega的气味。

“山治君！”她立刻就问了。“你闻起来就像个Omega！怎么回事？怎么做到的？”

山治说这是乔巴弄出来的信息素喷剂，并将午餐递给她。她没有立刻接过，而是闻了闻空气，然后不得不更正自己：这更像一个温和但焦躁的男性Omega。伸手抚摸对方后颈的本能蠢蠢欲动，她吞咽了一下，交叉手臂以免做出不合适的举动：“你还好吗山治君……？你闻起来有点……焦虑？”

看来光是问上一句就能让山治君得意忘形了。厨师立刻将话题拉向不能跨入的领域（“娜美小姐正在关心我！莫非是……”），这大概是某种无法控制的性格特质；娜美不由得衷心同情了一下欠她不知多少钱的可怜的索隆，并果断接过午餐迅速关门。

“餐具我会放出去的！”她在门里说，听到山治用荡漾的嗓音回答“没问题，我会来收走”，突然觉得厨子可能是确信她会拒绝才这么表现。她咂咂嘴，盘算着下次要不要假装答应一下看看这傻瓜打算怎么处理；转念一想又觉得这么做太残忍了，还是放过两个热恋中的智障吧。

他们还以为自己藏得很好呢。娜美沉浸在美食带来的幸福感中默默吐槽。吻痕都印到腺体上了，真是藏得特别好。  
  
  
第二天娜美才知道原来那个喷剂是山治拜托乔巴研制的，并且他的试用没有得到医生的同意。乔巴生起气来显得又可爱又吓人，山治被骂得毫无反抗之力，只能萧瑟地站在原地安静如鸡。

真是笨啊这家伙……。娜美在心里叹气，将棉花糖机推了出来。

“乔巴！”她说。“要不要来一起做棉花糖？”


	7. 还是娜美的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对没错娜美有两篇我偏心娜美怎么了.jpg

整艘船上都弥散着一股混杂着细腻白尘、温暖和火星的味道。某种草木焚烧的安静幽香像是从香炉缝隙里悠悠渗出的丝缕白烟，掠过空气轻挠鼻尖。

天气晴朗。秋日凉风从一侧吹来，温柔拂过船面，将香味带向远方。

路飞躺在滑梯上，身体拉长收缩反复滑上滑下，眼睛半闭；他脸上扣着一个白色的、厚得有些像半个防毒面具的口罩，说话声音闷在口里含糊不清：“娜美什么时候才好呀——？什么时候才能去下一个岛冒险啊——？”

乌索普一只脚悬在秋千下面另一只盘起，不知道在组装什么东西，目光没从手上移开过。他的脸上也戴着口罩，但比路飞的那个构造要简单一些。“不是说明天就好了吗？耐心一点吧。”狙击手顺口接道。

布鲁克没有戴口罩。高个子骷髅坐下抱膝盯着鱼漂，一动不动就像一具真正的死尸。隔了一会音乐家头一歪，维持坐着的姿势睡着了。  
  
  
桑尼号在大海中央抛了锚，海浪一波一波轻轻推着阻在路上的船。海鸥在上空盘旋大叫，停在桅杆顶好奇地歪头向下看。  
  
  
柔软浅淡的咸味逐渐延展出来，轻柔地环住船上的另一股气味，不远不近地守在四周。扣着口罩的路飞和乌索普没能闻到，睡着的布鲁克没能闻到，信息素嗅觉不发达的乔巴没能闻到，身在桑尼号最底层的弗兰奇没有闻到。

但索隆闻到了。剑士也没戴口罩，一如往常地靠在墙边预备打盹；湿润海咸就那么毫无预兆地突然出现，侵入他的嗅觉，如同烈火在体内爆裂。索隆顿时坐直，按下内心隐隐翻腾的火焰——他也说不太清楚这感觉是什么，性、嫉妒和独占欲的混合，他永远不会承认自己有的东西——朝走向女寝的山治看了一眼。

巨大的白色口罩严丝合缝地包裹住厨师的口鼻，锁扣没入灿金色的发丝间；那具笔挺西装下的精瘦身躯蕴含着多少爆发力，索隆早就从各个意义上讨教过了。尝起来像热烈醇香红酒的Alpha信息素从不示弱，总是朝他张牙舞爪、针锋相对——

现在，厨师将自己的气味搞得乱七八糟，朝船上唯一一个Omega走去。

索隆深深吸气。这很明显是错误的选择，因为夹着焦躁的海水气息一下充满了他的鼻腔，陌生又熟悉的Omega信息素让他的身体迅速滚烫起来，血液鼓噪着沸腾，犬齿阵阵作痛。另一股属于Omega的味道淡得差不多像大海里的一滴香水，被他轻而易举地忽略。混有利刃与钢铁的Alpha荷尔蒙猛然向厨师抓去，他费了些力气才抑制住自己的腺体，将信息素拉回来收好。

剑士皱眉啐了一口，抓起剑朝厨房走去。  
  
  
山治搓着右手食指关节。汗滴从额头上滑下，他让它们跨过口罩流到下巴最终落地。他的后颈微微发烫，Alpha腺体的存在感从来没这么鲜明过。

厨师带着特制午餐在女寝门口停了一会，调整自己的呼吸。口罩紧紧贴住他的侧脸，滤过的空气像是在消毒水里过了一遭。他把不知道什么时候伸到衣兜里的手拿出来，被勾起的烟盒又落回到口袋里。

然后他敲响了门。“娜美小姐？”他问，声音轻得像呓语。

没过一会门就打开了。脸色通红的娜美穿着长袖睡衣站在门内，比起虚弱无力更像是喝醉了酒。她甚至称得上神采飞扬，山治心想。太好了。

“山治君！”航海士叫了一声，瞪大了眼。“你闻起来就像个Omega！怎么回事？怎么做到的？”

“是乔巴新研制的信息素喷剂，我的女士。”山治说。“我是来送午餐的。特制爱心餐，能够提供足够多的能量帮你撑过发情期。”他稍微弯腰，托盘的高度让Omega能轻松拿起。

娜美没有马上接过托盘。她狐疑地嗅闻空气，眉头收紧。“你还好吗山治君？你闻起来有点……焦虑？”航海士换了一个站姿，手在空中晃了一下又收回去放在身侧。最后她在胸前抱起手臂。

山治立刻就明白了娜美想干什么。他从前听说过Omega之间会有特殊联系，让她们在对方不适的时候能够进行安抚；现在他闻起来像不舒服的同类，所以唯一的Omega成员想安抚他。

他咧开嘴笑起来。“我很好！”他快乐地说，眼里几乎要冒出桃心来。“娜美小姐这么关心我，莫非是喜……”

娜美没让他说完就端起盘子，笑眯眯地用一句“谢谢你，山治君！”打断了他，并在他面前磕上了门。“餐具我会放在门外的！”她在房间里扬声道。

“没问题，我会来收走的！”山治用荡漾得一波三折的嗓音回道。  
  
  
帮助了lady的好心情一直持续到他走进厨房。关好厨房门迫不及待摘下口罩的厨师刚喘一口气，就被满屋子尖锐锋利的味道冲了一脸。他呛了几下，Alpha腺体突然疼痛起来——

一双手猛地把他扯了过去。剑士将他面对面箍进怀里，摁着他的肩膀，脑袋越过他的肩窝，呼吸扑在他的后颈。湿热的舌头从他的脖颈上刷过，鲜明的被挤压感才让他意识到自己的腺体肿了。

厨师模糊地闷哼一声。陌生酸软随着犬齿偶尔的触碰冲刷而下，他努力站直，下巴搁在索隆肩膀上大口喘息。Alpha的本能叫嚣着要反抗，要炸起毛来扑上去撕咬这个胆敢挑衅的家伙；然而喷剂牢牢捏住他的腺体，让他没办法自如地伸展拳脚。本能被抑制的痛苦让他后颈灼痛，焦躁不已。

最后他伸手抓住剑士那一头翠绿的短发把他强行从自己身上扯下来。索隆与他对视，眼睛红得要滴血，Alpha气味混乱地翻滚着；山治不知怎么就觉得索隆正面无表情地委屈。他咳了一声，扳着剑士的脖子让两人的额头靠在一起。

“吃醋了吗绿藻头？”他低声问，直直看进剑士的眼睛里。

“少得意忘形了圈圈眉。”索隆回敬道，毫不示弱地看回来。“不过是看到你那张蠢脸就不爽而已。”这么说的时候他的手正留在厨师的后脖颈上不轻不重地揉捏着。支撑腺体的那块肌肉近乎欢呼地接受按摩，酸痛被适中力道的手指逐渐溶解。

山治忍不住喉咙里冒出来的笑声。他允许自己靠进剑士怀抱里，扯着头发的手改为环住剑士的脖子。“笨蛋吗你，”他说，不熟练地驱使着暂时异化为O性别的腺体散发出信息素，与冷厉气味缠绕在一起。“……能让我这么做的只有你啊。”厨子叹息道。

回应他的是索隆咬上来的嘴。他吞下差点脱口而出的呻吟，将手探进剑士的衣服里。  
  
  
  
“乔巴，那个喷剂对人体无害吗？”索隆路过钓鱼四人组的时候突然问道。

乔巴回过头，剑士看见他的眼睛在闪闪发亮。“啊，信息素喷剂吗！是山治告诉你的吗？那个还是未完成品，理论上来说应该是无害的……”

“哦……是吗，因为厨子用了那玩意之后腺体肿到了现在。”

“……”乔巴张着嘴静止在了原地。

索隆在这一刻突然福至心灵，觉得自己刚才可能说错了话。  
  
  
“山治！！！！！！”船医的咆哮响彻云霄。刚走出厨房透气的厨子一脸莫名其妙啥都没来得及说就被乔巴迅猛的怒火淹没了。驯鹿一路飞奔扑到他身上扒开他的领子去看腺体，山治吓了一跳赶紧接住医生，随即收到了来自剑士的幸灾乐祸的眼神。

厨师在检查无碍后、被发怒乔巴质问“你怎么可以使用未完成品！那是很危险的！不是说了还要再实验吗！我闻不到信息素甚至不知道你有没有被影响！如果不是索隆告诉我我都不知道你偷偷用了喷剂！就算这是你的主意也不可以这样！……”的间隙死死瞪着索隆，抬手做了一个割喉的手势。

索隆冷静地装作没看到并移开目光，带着哑铃锻炼去了。


End file.
